


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by DontKillAnybody, howtotrainyourbat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Model!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillAnybody/pseuds/DontKillAnybody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyourbat/pseuds/howtotrainyourbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a young, just freshly starting photographer and of course, it doesn't take long for the cute newbie to get sucked into the whirl of sex and scandals that the model world brings with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the wonderful @DontKillAnybody (@writingintheocean on tumblr) who formed an amazing plot around this blatant porn I wrote.

[July 25: I began working today, real work. Not for exposure, like the internship from last year, but a paying job—I am an adult! I was nervous the whole walk there and Mother almost insisted on seeing me off but Erik and I were able to convince her otherwise. When I finally arrived, I remember thinking…]

Nothing says I have to go inside. Kurt checks the agency’s address on his phone for the fourth time to make absolutely sure he was lurking outside the right building. I could get a job somewhere else, somewhere that’s not in a skyscraper or owned by THE Charles Xavier. Somewhere that doesn’t make my pulse race and send my stomach packing back to Germany.

The hot dog vendor across the street was looking at him funny again, like the accusatory stares from the last ten minutes hadn’t been obvious enough. Kurt smiles sheepishly and gives a little wave. The vendor, now looking scandalized, went back to serving his customers. Had he really been standing on the sidewalk that long? People probably thought he was some bizarre, lost tourist.

 

He takes a deep breath- just bite the bullet- and follows a trim woman in a pantsuit through the glass double doors.

The polished white floor mirrors the ceiling with an unusual clarity and he tries to step on every bright spot reflected from the ceiling lights as he makes his way to the elevator. The lady from before made it in about ten paces before him and he panics, realizing she’s holding the door. His final steps become an awkward sort of run as he dashes inside to avoid making her wait.

She is holding a hand over the panel of buttons. “Floor?”

“Ah, thirty-seven, please.”

“Mhmm. You a new model?”

Kurt startles and shakes his head furiously. “No ma’am. I am actually a, uh,” he fumbles for the strap on his bag, “Photographer. It’s my first day.”

“Oh, I see. Well, good luck to you.” She smiles as the elevator dings and the doors open for floor 14. “Don’t get too caught up with that eye candy, now.” With a wink, she steps out and the doors slide shut behind her.

Kurt leans back against the wall, swallowing hard. Erik had already warned him about getting involved with clients. HEAVILY. It was messy, he had said. Never ended well. Too attractive for their own good and unable to see past their own beautiful faces and misguided ideas. When Kurt had asked why, Erik had only looked off into the distance and said he’d had experience with an old friend. That was when his mother had walked in and accused Erik of being overdramatic AGAIN, but it had still stuck with him.

So for now, The Rule was no sleeping with models. It couldn’t be that hard you just…didn’t sleep with them. Someone with Kurt’s looks could easily manage that.

The elevator dings for floor 37.

He steps out into an empty hallway, facing a wall of tinted windows looking out over the city street. The corridor goes both ways so he picks a direction at random and starts walking left. His shoes press softly into the grey carpet with every step. There are a few doors, most likely closets as they’re all locked when he tries the knobs. When he finally reaches the corner, the entire floor seems to open up before him. The room is huge, multiple black leather couches back to back and plants of every variety lining the floor next to the windows. A tall white desk stretches the entire length of the west wall, or it would if not for the black doors acting like 2D bookends on either side. The whole place is a monochromic wet dream.

Except for the girl in a bright yellow jacket who just stood up from behind the desk. She beams at Kurt and waves him over. “Hi! Do you have an appointment?”

He says ‘no’ a little too quickly and backs up, trying to regroup. “I’m here for a job, as a photographer. I was supposed to start today.”

“You must be Kurt then!” She sticks out an arm loaded with multi-colored bracelets and shakes his hand, leading him to the far door. “I’m Jubilee, I work as a photographer here too. I also end up pulling double duty as the secretary but this place is putting food on the table and Dior in the closet so it’s not that big a deal.”

They’re headed down another hallway, but this time the walls are black with white molding and oval mirrors hanging every few feet. More doors branch off, but this time they have silver plaques detailing their contents, containing anything from ‘Lighting Equipment’ to ‘Mrs. McTaggert’. Another left and they’re back in another huge space, but instead of a waiting room it’s filled with smartly dressed people and long white backdrops, bright lights trained on partially clothed specimens of human perfection while a bass beat jives in the background. The air smells of hairspray and perfume and sweat and air conditioning cranked just too high and Kurt can’t help eagerly fingering the outline of the camera in his bag.

“Mr. Xavier is actually on-set for this shoot so you can talk to him and get your first assign—”

“Jubilee, thank god!” An unshaven man in a tweed suit appears from the crowd, walking right past Kurt to hand Jubilee a sheet of paper. “Are you absolutely sure none of these photographers could make it?”

“Yes, but it’s going to be fine! This,” she pushes Kurt towards him, “Is Kurt Wagner, our new shutterbug.”

“Kurt, yes!” He shakes his hand enthusiastically. “Always good to get some fresh talent. You’re Erik’s boy aren’t you? How- How is your father?”

“He’s fine but no he—” Kurt pushes his bangs back, “—Erik isn’t my father. Just a family friend.”

Xavier’s eyes widen in surprise but something in his face softens with relief. “Oh, I’m sorry, I had just assumed….well it doesn’t matter now. Are you ready to go? I hate to rush you since you just arrived but this shoot was set to start ten minutes ago.”

There’s a fire in his veins as Kurt automatically drops to the floor and unpacks his camera, holding it up for him to see. “All set.”

Xavier claps his hands together. “Wonderful! Jubilee go grab your equipment and we’ll get started.”

They run off in different directions and Kurt is left standing in a whirlwind of beauty. His body is a solid thrum of energy and his nerves practically sing with excitement. It’s a dream come true and he lets his eyes roam hungrily over the professional lights and backdrops, the models getting finishing touches on their hair and make-up, the—

He yelps as a hand grabs his ass.

Kurt whirls around to dig into the back pocket of his jeans as the perpetrator passes by, calm as anything. “What was that for?!” He comes up with a slip of paper and reads the phone number written on it in shock.

“Is your accent German?”

Kurt’s vision is filled, no assaulted by an olive-eyed Angel, his hip bones jutting out over low-slung jeans and a shirt that must have been specifically picked out a size too small because every line of muscle is visible and Kurt swears he doesn’t mean for his mouth to fall open slightly and maybe water at the sight but fuck.

The Angel in front of him grins. “I’d love to hear how my name sounds.”

Kurt looks around, trying to make absolutely sure that he’s the one being spoken to and give his eyes a break from gawking at this guy’s collarbones.

“You’re, uh…?”

“Warren. And you,” he takes the number out of Kurt’s hand and steps forward, dropping it into his still-open bag, “Should call me.”

Up close it’s worse because now Kurt can smell him and it’s not helping the mouth-watering situation to be breathing in copious amounts of whatever Warren’s juiced up with because it’s dirty and fresh and maybe the slightest tinge of sweat and he’s dying.

“I have a Rule,” Kurt says stupidly, backing away before he gets too dizzy to stand. “No getting involved with models. I’m sorry, you seem very nice.”

Warren raises an eyebrow. “Well then—” he gives a Kurt a onceover, dragging his eyes over every detail and making Kurt squirm until they settle on the navy streaks in his hair, “—Blue, we usually get a break about halfway through the shoot. Maybe if you meet me, I can show you how nice I can be.”

“It’s-It’s Kurt!” he calls out as he walks away. “Kurt Wagner!” His palms are sweaty and he’s faintly stunned that the room has continued to move as before, models and make-up artists and lighting technicians flowing through the room without pause. Nobody else seems to have noticed their interaction or the fact that Kurt’s breathing like he just surfaced from a long swim.

“Alright Kurt, get those lenses ready!” Jubilee has bounced back to his side, yellow jacket now tied around her waist and a seafoam green camera in hand.

“You nervous at all?”

His gaze unintentionally finds Warren, who has since shed his shirt and now sports only a black leather jacket to cover his torso. I wonder what he’d look like without anything on.

“Just a bit, but I’ll be fine.”

“Great!” She grabs his hand and the shoot begins.

 

He’s going to kill him.

Every pose, every flash, every laugh at some joke one of the other models made drew Kurt’s attention away from what he was actually supposed to be doing to focus on Warren, who met his glance 5/6 times to wink or smile or do something that made him involuntarily hot under the collar. The model he was meant to be snapping was gorgeous but this guy hadn’t given him his phone number or come onto him in the first twenty seconds of being introduced or been nearly as beautiful in the normal building lighting.

So when Xavier calls for a break and Jubilee goes to grab a snack, Kurt watches Warren excuse himself and wander down the hall he and Jubilee hadn’t come through. There was no fleeting look in his direction, no cocky smile or overly-confident head tilt, nothing that really said the offer from before was still open. Maybe he was just messing with him. Get the weird-looking new guy all hot and bothered then leave him to stew in his own sexual frustration. Maybe he shouldn’t go at all, not even allow Warren a SECOND to think he might have tricked him just so he can go laugh about it with his model friends later.  
Kurt fishes the paper Warren had given him out of his bag and reads the numbers to himself one more time, mouth forming the words as if in silent prayer.

Okay, he would go. But he won’t make a move unless Warren did first. Nothing happens? Fine. It was a horrible, cruel prank? Fine. It was nothing to cold-shoulder one model…..even if he looks like heaven on earth.

Kurt tucks the paper safely back in before walking purposefully towards the corridor Warren had taken. There were only two doors on this side: a ‘Ladies’ bathroom on the left close to the studio and a ‘Men’s on the right farther away.  
Kurt goes right.

 

The moment Kurt enters the bathroom he feels his heart jump into his throat and skip a beat from the sight.

That sight being a gloriously empty bathroom.

He closes his eyes for a few moments to pinch the bridge of his nose, a quiet groan falling from his lips as he lets the door shut behind him. He should so have known that Warren wouldn’t be here, that he’d just been fucking with him. And not in the way Kurt had imagined.

With a frustrated shake of his head, he takes his hands from his face and barely takes a step over to the sink when there’s suddenly a pair of large hands on his waist and Kurt finds himself pressed face first to the wall.

He lets out an audible gasp but before he can even think about making an attempt to break free of the hold and yell at whoever is messing with him right now, he feels soft lips graze along the shell of his ear, the sensation sending a light shudder over his skin.

“Were you about to get really sad about me not showing up, Blue?”

He’d only heard the voice once before (though now it’s dropped a few octaves and laced with sultry roughness that sending sparks through him) but Kurt immediately knows who’s behind him and finds himself relaxing into the hold.

“You have way too much confidence if you think you had that much of an impact on me.” Kurt grinds the words out with forced defiance, the cool wall tile contrasting with his burning skin. He doesn’t want to come across as too needy or anything after all. The deep chuckle he gets in return has his legs weakening and he’s sure he is going to die when Warren presses his crotch against Kurt’s ass with a teasing thrust.

“Well, the fact that you came should speak for itself, hm?”

The smugness in Warren’s voice has Kurt open his mouth to give a snarky reply but, before he can even get a word out, he’s being spun around and all he can see is emerald eyes, full lips, and a tuft of thick blond curls.

It feels like he’s seeing an actual angel.

Until the angel smiles devilishly and Kurt fears for virtue he didn’t even possess anymore.

“I’m so glad the original photographer couldn’t make it.”

Once again, Kurt isn’t granted any time to reply when Warren crashes their lips together, leaving him breathless and stunned. Warren’s lips are so rough in their movements but unbelievably soft and smooth on his. Kurt’s body is being left with no other choice than t—

An unbidden vision of cigars and sideburns pops into his brain, the almost-forgotten taste of second-hand whiskey obscuring the sensation of Warren’s mouth—

The thought of his ex is shoved away as fast as it came to mind. Who cares if he didn’t want him, if he wasn’t good enough or too young or whatever reason had gotten his heart broken? He was gloriously single now and it was downright rude to say no when a veritable young Adonis with an incubus’ smile made advances at you.

This was only a little bit like rebound sex.

And then Kurt doesn’t care anymore that it’s his co-worker slowly lapping and nipping at his lower lip, coaxing Kurt to open his mouth so he can shove his tongue between Kurt’s parted lips. Kurt doesn’t care that he only met him two hours ago when Warren starts sucking on his tongue in a way that sends shivers down his spine. And Kurt definitely doesn’t care that the wet slide of Warren’s tongue down his throat shouldn’t feel so amazingly good. He likes the way Warren makes him feel and why shouldn’t he enjoy it as long as it was pleasurable?

Kurt moans softly into the wet kiss, his knees buckling from the intensity of it. Warren breaks the kiss to promptly attach his mouth to the soft skin of Kurt’s throat. He arches his neck into the sensation, not getting enough of how the saliva would leave a slightly cool trail on his burning skin. Occasionally Warren blows warm air over the wet path, sending goose bumps over Kurt’s skin, and watches with satisfaction how Kurt’s tan cheeks darken even more in color.

Kurt can only whimper softly as his eyelids flutter shut and his head falls back against the cold tiles, baring his throat even more for Warren’s mouth to ravish. Slowly, Warren trails his lips down from Kurt’s neck, his blond hair tickling Kurt’s oversensitive skin and causing light tremors in his body. He sucks the skin over Kurt’s collarbone into his mouth before chewing softly on it and running his hands up and down the boy’s narrow waist, sinking his fingers into the small dips. He slides both hands down the front of Kurt’s shirt, carefully undoing the column of buttons as he goes, and then up his torso until he reaches one of his perky, rosy nipples and begins rolling the soft nub between his fingers to pull a breathless gasp from the Kurt.

Warren runs his other hand down to the waistband of Kurt’s denims and easily undoes the button, shoving the fabric away before slipping his hand inside to rub over the steadily growing bulge in Kurt’s boxers. Kurt lets out a surprised whimper at the touch, a hand flying up to cover his mouth, but isn’t able to muffle the wanton noise that escapes his lips. Warren grins at the sound and takes Kurt’s hand away from his mouth, whispering a demanding “I want to hear you” before leaning down to suck one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth. He starts circling his tongue around it before biting down harshly, making Kurt flick his gaze down with a scandalized yelp and having his vision full of wild blond curls. Warren’s hand is still massaging Kurt’s growing erection, when he suddenly can’t take it anymore. He drags his mouth away from the swollen, red flesh he’d been biting and sucking on, and goes to yank down Kurt’s pants.

He is, however, stopped by Kurt’s frantic hands and looks up to meet the other’s wide blue eyes.

“Whoa - no stop!”

“What’s your problem?” Warren’s throaty voice is laced with slight annoyance as his thick brows pull together in confusion. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now?”

Kurt feels his cheeks flush anew at the intense gaze being directed at him and swallows dryly before shaking his head. “That’s not it, but I won’t… I can’t let you. Fuck me.”

For a moment they just stare at each other, Kurt wide-eyed and flushed and Warren looking not-so-unaffected either with his tousled hair and red swollen lips but a heavy frown on his face. Kurt is starting to be sure that Warren is definitely going to leave but is once again surprised when the corners of his mouth pull up in a downright filthy smirk.

“Well, if that’s the case…” There it is again: that wolfish grin making Kurt feel like prey, a couple seconds away from being eaten alive. And without further explanation, Warren tangles his fingers into Kurt’s black hair and pushes him down onto his knees, cornering him between the wall and his thick leather-pants-clad thighs.

Kurt swallows heavily at the sight of the very prominent bulge in Warren’s crotch and from this angle it looks fucking huge. Warren steadies himself by putting his free hand up against the wall and stares down at him then, hips pushing forward and closer to Kurt’s heavily flushed face.

“Come on then, be a good boy and blow me.”

Kurt swears he has never felt more irritated and turned on before. The way in which Warren talks down to him shouldn’t arouse him in the way it does but before he can dwell on it any longer, Kurt is reaching up to undo the zipper and holy shit he is really doing this, he is about to blow this model he just met in a public bathroom, did they even lock the door –

His fingers are shaking when he pushes the black pants down a little bit – Warren had obviously decided that wearing nothing beneath his pants was a good idea – and Kurt can only stare for a moment at the more than impressive length. If he had thought that the bulge in Warren’s pants before had looked big, this definitely upped it in size.

“You gonna stare at it all afternoon? Because we do need to get back on set in ten minutes.” Warren releases a deep chuckle as Kurt’s face heats up with embarrassment and annoyance of how Warren seems to possess literally no shame at all. Kurt glares back up at him but parts his lips obediently at the gentle nudge on the back of his head and lifts a hand to curl it around the base of Warren’s thick cock; because really there is no other adjective to describe it.  
What Warren lacks in length he makes up for in girth by a double.

And then, finally, Kurt goes down on him, lets the blunt head slide into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip with fervor on the upstroke and letting Warren settle deep in his mouth on the down.

Warren’s thumb suddenly touches the corner of his mouth surprisingly gently, sliding in and stretching Kurt’s lips which are already still full of cock.

When Kurt tries to look up at him, Warren jerks his hips forward and Kurt almost chokes. Warren just stares down at him, something very dark in his green eyes that chases a full-body shudder through Kurt, spurring him on even more.

Warren leans his forehead against the tile with a muffled moan, one hand braced over his head, and fucks his hips forward, pushing deeper into Kurt’s throat while the finger in his mouth slides out again to rub down his chin, a trail of saliva that has escaped his lips following along. He smears the wetness down Kurt’s throat with his thumb and feels how his cock presses against the skin from inside.

Kurt lets Warren crowd him against the tile until he is utterly consumed by him, feeling smaller and more vulnerable than ever, pinned and pressed and with Warren’s hand still fisting in his hair, tugging on the slightly rougher side but always protecting the back of his head from banging into the wall.

Warren’s hips are moving recklessly now, Kurt focusing on inhaling and not gagging when Warren pulls back enough so just the tip of his cock is resting on Kurt’s tongue. And where Kurt had thought Warren would be loud, obnoxious even, he was all quiet groans and breathy gasps, voice raspy. His occasional “Fuck” or “Just like that, yes” was heavy with lust.

Kurt lets out a low whine and takes Warren further down his throat, swallowing around the thick girth and places his hands onto Warren’s muscled thighs for some leverage. Kurt’s grip tightens at the extra intrusion as tears spring up in his eyes but instead of lifting up and away from it, he takes a deep breath through his nose and moves down a little more again before sliding back up. He finally finds a rhythm and adjusts to the sensation while his own erection throbs, soaking his boxers with precum.

With a muffled whimper, Kurt reaches into his pants, already unbuttoned from earlier, and curls one hand around his own leaking erection. His toes curl from the sensation and wow, he hadn’t expected to get so hard and desperate from having a dick in his mouth. Even if that dick was a pretty damn glorious one.

Kurt doesn’t know how he senses it; maybe it’s the way Warren’s fingers tighten in his hair or how his thrusts get a little less controlled but just before the taste of Warren’s orgasm floods his mouth, Kurt closes his eyes in concentration and pulls away to not completely choke on it.

He also hadn’t meant to swallow but somehow, out of reflex, ends up doing exactly done that. And to make it worse, Kurt, at the exact moment the bitter taste of Warren’s cum hits his tongue, spills all over his own fingers, his whole body shaking throughout the length of his climax.

When Warren pulls away, Kurt hears a faint humming in his ears and, as he had only been able to swallow half, catches the other half with his fingers before it drips out of his slack mouth. The sound that falls from Warren’s lips is indecent.

“Well, that was… nice.” Warren says, his deep voice having taken on a slightly rough edge and still sounding a little breathless.

Kurt barely finishes wiping his mouth clean when Warren is invading his personal space again, a strong hand holding his chin in place before a tongue is shoved down his throat and Warren is licking himself out of Kurt’s mouth.

When they break apart again, a trail of saliva connecting their lips and they’re both still breathing hard, eyes locked on one another.

“Let’s definitely do this again, okay, Kurt?”

All Kurt can do is nod dumbly while Warren gets up again, wiggles back into his way too tight pants – Kurt swears he shakes his pert ass on purpose – and sends a last suggestive smirk his way before disappearing through the door.  
And while Kurt is sitting on the floor of a public bathroom, staring at his sticky hands after having his mouth fucked by a blond devil with an angel’s looks on barely his first day of work, there is just one thought in his head…

[Scheiße. Auf was hab ich mich da gerade nur eingelassen?]

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading and subscribe for the chapters to come!
> 
> Follow me on this tumblr (@weichevogelfedern) for story updates or my main blog for just general craziness: @dim-trake


End file.
